Reunited By Heart
by thatfangirlzoe
Summary: Detective Weaver is called by Ivy Belfrey, the assistant and daughter of Victoria Belfrey. When she shows him someone he thought he would never see again, he struggles to make the right decisions and will do anything to get her free.


Reunited by Heart - Chapter 1

 _Detective Weaver is called by Ivy Belfrey, the assistant and daughter of Victoria Belfrey._

 _When she confronts him, he fears his plans have failed._

"What does the name, Rumplestiltskin, mean to you?" Roni, or actually Regina, had asked him.

He knew he could easily tell her that he is also awake, and that he could help her, but it would also make it a hell lot easier for Drizella to find out he's awake.

If he wanted to find the guardian, he knew he had to go solo on this.

Then, she mentioned Belle.

"Belle wouldn't want this." Roni said.

Weaver wanted to scream at her, say "You don't know what Belle would want! You didn't know her, you didn't watch her die or have to bury her yourself!" But he couldn't.

All he did was turn around with a heavy heart.

"Who's Belle?" Weaver could barely speak the words, but he had to in order to keep his secret safe.

He knew Roni was right though. Belle would want him to help Roni break the curse. Still, his only concern right now was finding the guardian, so he could finally reunite with Belle. When he saw her in that hospital, he just knew she is still waiting for him.

Later on Weaver sits down on a chair with his head in his hands. Then he gets a call from an unexpected person.

He picks up and sighs.

"Hello, whoever this is, I'm not doing cases right now." Weaver groans.

"Detective Weaver, this is not just some case I've got here. This is _your_ case." Says the voice of Ivy Belfrey. The assistant and daughter of Victoria Belfrey, whom Weaver despises.

"What do you want?" He snaps.

"Meet me at the back of my mother's building. I need to discuss some things with you." She says.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Weaver asks.

"No, dearie, it can't." Ivy says, and then he knew that his little secret had found a way to slip out into the ears of the Belfreys.

"Alright, but don't make me wait." Weaver says and hangs up.

He heads of towards Belfrey's building.

—

When he arrives, Ivy is already there.

"I promised not to let you wait, but I'd at least expect you'd do the same for me." She says rather amused.

"I'm not here to chat. Get on with it, what do you want to show me?" Weaver says annoyed.

"Straight to the point, I like it. Follow me." She says and walks into a backdoor of the building.

Weaver follows her curiously.

After what seemed like hours of walking through abandoned hallways, Ivy stops in front of a door.

The smell that lingers around the entire hall is revolting and the walls look like they haven't been even looked at in years.

"What is this, miss Belfrey? Some kind of joke?" Weaver asks.

"Detective, I thought you would be a little more perceptive." She says. –

"Well anyway, I know I am." She says smugly.

"Are you here to gloat? Because I wouldn't know what for."

"You think no one knows you're awake. But I do. You are always awake, through every curse." Ivy says with a grin on her face.

She knows his little secret. How does she know it?

"I don't know what you're talking about. Did you have too much of Roni's scotch?" He asks trying to get out of this.

"Oh stop playing dumb. You're awake, Rumplestiltskin." She says and looks at Weaver intensely.

Well there's no getting out of this.

"Alright dearie, you got me. Now if you tell a single soul about this I swear I will–"

"See that's what I thought you would do. I knew you'd be awake at some point during the curse and I knew you would try to break it. So, I took some precautions."

"What?" Weaver looks at Ivy, feeling a slight sense of fear growing inside his stomach.

"It was really hard you know. I was planning on only using Gothel's magic on my sister, Anastasia, but I thought that this could come in handy. You see, I brought someone with me when I cast the curse, because leverage, is the only way to threaten Rumplestiltskin and be able to succeed." Ivy smirks.

"Who?!" Weaver demands.

"Oh, well I'll let you see that for yourself." Ivy says and she opens a little window on the door that they were standing in front of.

Weaver looks through the window and sees a brown haired girl, no, woman. She hides her face between her legs until she sees light through the door and looks up.

Weaver gasps. Can it really be? His wife, who died in his arms as a beautiful old woman, here as young as when they first met. He looks into her eyes and sees the pain she's going through at the moment.

He can't help himself and yells her name as he bangs against the window.

"Belle!" He yells and tears form in his eyes.

Belle sees him and runs weakly towards the door. She places her hand on his on the window and tears fall down both their faces.

Weaver sobs. His beloved wife, is alive. Though, he sees how worn out she looks. She looks even worse than when Regina kept her in Storybrooke as leverage during the first curse.

He turns to Ivy.

"You let her out, right now!" He demands.

"Now what's the point of keeping leverage, if I let her out?" Ivy grins.

"You are cruel. She's an innocent!" Weaver sobs.

"Yes, and she once again has to suffer because she's you're weakness." Ivy says.

"I won't try to break the curse, as long as you let her out." Weaver says and doesn't turn away from Belle, who is mouthing him that it will be alright. He can't hear her, but he knows thats what she's saying.

"Let's make a few adjustments to that deal. You won't break the curse, and you will stop everyone else from doing so too. You will also come to my aid whenever I ask you to." Ivy says.

"Deal. Now let her out." Weaver begs.

"No, I want to see you fulfill your part of the deal first." She says.

"You let her out, or there will be no deal." Weaver angrily says.

"Or… every day you don't do as I tell you to, I will bring less and less food to your beautiful Belle, until one day I won't have to let her out, and bringing her back to life was just another waist of time." Ivy says.

Weaver looks at Belle. Tears are streaming over her cheeks. She has grown thinner, has huge eye bags underneath her eyes and her hair look like mess but to him she's still the princess he took under his wings all those years ago. He wonders if she could hear their conversation because Belle is nodding her head, as a sign of approvement.

"If you go back on this deal, I will destroy you. You know that I am much more powerful than you'll ever be, dearie." Weaver says between his teeth.

"Oh sure. But let's just look at this situation. You will be doing everything I tell you to, because of a woman. I thought you knew, love is weakness." Ivy smiles.

"Well, it's all about point of views." Weaver says and recalls saying that to Belle, when they were in the underworld trying to save their son from Hades. That seems life a lifetime ago, and in some way it is.

Weaver looks at Belle.

"I will get you out of there, my love." He says.

She smiles, and he knows she heard him.

–

So I hope you liked the first chapter.

This is my first ever fanfic on here so I'm probably a huge noob but oh well.


End file.
